Big Mclntosh (My Little Pony)
Big Mclntosh is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Big Mclntosh is an Earth pony with moderate sap green eyes, a brilliant orange mane and tail, brilliant amaranth coat and light yellowish gray hooves. His birthmark is an apple. Bio: Big McIntosh has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor in contrast with that of his sister, Applejack. He is a pony of few words and, like the rest of his family, he speaks with a Missouri Ozarks-like accent. He tends to answer questions or reaffirm things with a taciturn "eeeyup" or "nnope". He is hard to agitate, although he scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders for publishing harmful gossip about Applejack and him in Ponyville Confidential, is quick to agree with Cheerilee's disciplining the scheming Crusaders in Hearts and Hooves Day, and becomes annoyed with Applejack's constant questions in Pinkie Apple Pie. He has a practical sort of wisdom; for example, he advises Applejack against single-handedly harvesting all the apples in Applebuck Season. Big Mac has a close bond with his sisters and cherishes his relationships with them. In The Last Roundup, he tears up when he learns that Applejack has decided not to return to Ponyville. In Brotherhooves Social, he goes to great lengths to win Apple Bloom a blue ribbon at the Sisterhooves Social, and it is stated that the two were considerably close when they were younger. In the same episode, he is shown to harbor feelings of inferiority and neglect whenever Apple Bloom praises Applejack for her heroics, and becomes envious when Apple Bloom begins spending more time with her for this reason. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, he sheds tears of joy and pride after Apple Bloom earns her cutie mark. He is humorously involved in the "want it, need it" spell fiasco in Lesson Zero, becoming infatuated with and refusing to relinquish Twilight's enchanted raggedy Smarty Pants doll. Many other Ponyville citizens also fall prey to the spell and dog-pile Big Mac, but he throws them off in a cartoonish explosion. Once the spell is lifted from the doll, he still runs off with it. The episode Ponyville Confidential references his affection for the doll; one edition of the newspaper titled "Big McIntosh: What's he hiding?" features a photo of him playing with the doll by himself. Though he typically speaks few words as mentioned above, Big Mac demonstrates an articulate vocabulary while in disguise in Brotherhooves Social, speaking far more eloquently than normal. He is also portrayed as very talkative and snarky as a teenage colt in Where the Apple Lies, though not a very good listener. By the end of the episode, he learns to "talk less and listen more". Applejack's easygoing big brother is a strong Clydesdale who helps run the Apple family farm, Sweet Apple Acres. Even though he may not be a talker, Big Mac is a hard-working Earth pony who's always there to lend a helping hoof. Eeyup! It’s Applejack’s big brother, a farmer pony of many apples and few words. BIG MCINTOSH, also known as Big Mac, is the protective older brother of both Applejack and Apple Bloom. The soft-spoken colt generally doesn't have much to say, but he's always keeping an eye on his family. BIG MCINTOSH, aka BIG MAC, is a pony of few words. He prefers working hard to chattering on and on. When he's not plowing fields, you might find him playing Oubliettes and Ogres. Gender: male Animal: horse Birthmark: apple Nicknames: Big Mac-a-doo, Orchard Blossom, Large Macintosh and Bi (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) Relatives: Granny Smith (paternal grandmother), Grand Pear (maternal grandfather), Bright Mac (father), Pear Butter (mother), Applejack (younger sister), Apple Bloom (younger sister), Sugar Belle (wife), Babs Seed (cousin), Braeburn (cousin) and Apple family Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Male characters fanmade